Phineas y Ferb Wiki:IRC
IRC (I nternet ' R ' elay; ''' C '''hat) es un medio basado texto de la charla. En fin, es el precursor a los clientes de mensajería inmediatos la mayoría del uso de la gente hoy. Aunque antiquated algo, sea todavía funcionando y sea una gran alternativa a los medios propietarios y cerrados-apagado de la charla. El Phineas y el Ferb Wiki tiene un canal no registrado en la red del IRC de FreeNode; para los usuarios de la IRC-comprensión, ensamble simplemente el #PhineasandFerb encendido //irc.freenode.net/#PhineasandFerb irc.freenode.net. Si usted es desconocedor con el IRC, o está detrás de un cortafuego que le previene usando él, visite http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=phineasandferb, elija un nombre y chasque ' ' login' '. Por abandono, usted ensamblará el ' ' Phineas y Ferb' ' canal. Otros canales están disponibles chascando acoplamiento de las opciones avanzadas de http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi?adv=1. cómo conectar con la sala de chat con un del cliente del IRC El obtiene un del cliente del IRC Si usted todavía no tiene Cliente del IRC, usted necesita obtener uno: * Si su web browser es Firefox, intente ChatZilla. * Si su web browser es ópera, chasque simplemente encendido cualquier acoplamiento del IRC, por ejemplo /#PhineasandFerb de irc.freenode.net/PhineasandFerb. * de http://www.mirc.com/ y XChat sea popular. * Artículo del IRC sobre Wikipedia para los detalles en el software disponible. * Usted puede también conectar con el IRC de un cliente en línea por ejemplo mvIRC de http://mavrev.com/index/tools/irc Una vez que usted ha transferido a un cliente, usted puede ensamblar el freenode por /server que mecanografía irc.freenode.net y después ensamblar el canal mecanografiando el #PhineasandFerb de /join cómo conectar el (de la versión completa) # uso el comando de /server de conectar con el servidor, e.g. /server irc.freenode.net # elija un apodo por /nick que mecanografía, e.g. /nick JohnDoe. Los apodos pueden ser hasta 16 caracteres de largo. Usted puede utilizar letras y números (ningunos espacios o símbolos). # ensamble el canal mecanografiando el #PhineasandFerb de /join. Los canales son el equivalente de salas de chat en el IRC. # para el tipo /help de la ayuda. Los comandos en la mayoría de los clientes del IRC tienen que ser precedidos por un ' /' , nombres del canal por un ' #'. # ' ' Opcional: ' ' Usted puede colocar su mella con el servicio del nickserv. Vea abajo. # lea los archivos de la ayuda y de readme del cliente que usted instaló para más información. How para colocar su apodo e identify Usted puede colocar su mella con el servicio del nickserv. Mecanografíe el registro del nickserv de /msg, e.g. foo del registro del nickserv de /msg. Al abrir una sesión después el tipo nickserv de /msg identifique de modo que el nickserv pueda identificarle como el dueño de una mella. Para más ayuda, mecanografíe la ayuda del nickserv de /msg. *" help" del nickserv de /msg; o " help" del chanserv de /msg; es cómo conseguir ayuda oficial del freenode en esta materia. *What usted verá una vez you' VE se colocó: - NickServ- este apodo es poseído por algún otro - NickServ- si éste es su apodo, tipo /msg NickServ IDENTIFICA links del External * [[w: Canales del IRC de Wikia|Información del IRC] en Wikia * IRC en Wikipedia * FreeNode.net * ChatZilla - una agregación fácil de utilizar del cliente del IRC para Firefox P.S. I used Yahoo! Babelfish to translate this from here so it may not be right, but, most of it is probably right.